Parfois la haine la plus grande cache l'amour
by Billy The Little Frog
Summary: 3eme guerre mondiale, un groupe d'adolescent réussit à s'enfuir des territoires ennemi et cherche à rentrer à la Base centrale. Protagoniste hors Digimon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I: Le commencement de la fin.**

Les sept adolescents venaient de s'enfoncer dans un tunnel souterrain mit en place sous le territoire ennemi pour rejoindre la base centrale, quelques torches placées le long des parois éclairaient un tant soit pu ce long tunnel sans fin. Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains venait d'en décrochait une et se retourna vers les autres évadés, elle était sale, ses cheveux châtain était poussiéreux ses vêtement en lambeaux, les parties de son corps visibles étaient coupés dût aux coups de fouet qu'elle avait reçu en prison, et au milieu de tout ça, brillaient comme deux émeraude des yeux d'un vert pâle qui regardaient durement ses 'compagnons' qui se reposèrent contre les parois après la course qu'ils venaient de faire. Seul un d'entre eux restait debout, un jeune homme blond comme les blés, lui aussi marqué, une entaille traversait son œil gauche et promettait de lui laisser une cicatrice. Dans son regard bleu azur on ne pouvait rien distinguer excepté de la haine pure et dure.

Matt -dur-: On a pas le temps de se reposer, levez vous!

T.K -souffle-: Matt..Laisse nous souffler un instant, on marche depuis des heures.

Le jeune blond regarda son frère durement, tellement que celui-ci baissa le regard et se leva difficilement sans mot dit. Ce jeune garçon était lui aussi blond, un chapeau en lambeaux couvrait sa tête, ses genoux à découverts étaient ensanglantés et le faisaient souffrir à chaque pas.

Matt: On continu, si on avance bien dans une semaine on est à la base centrale. Les boulets, je les laisse à l'arrière.

Taï -énervé-: Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi un peu!

Un jeune adolescent brun au teint basané venait de se lever les poings serrés, son regard brun était dur et perdu devant la haine que lui lançait le jeune blond.

Matt -dur-: Comme je viens de dire, les boulets je les laisse derrière, ce qui sont prêt à partir, c'est maintenant.

Un soupir ce fit entendre et tous se levèrent s'aidant les uns les autres, la jeune fille tenant la torche n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et marchait en tête de troupeau, les lèvres serrées, le regard dur vérifiant par ac-coup que son armes se trouvait toujours à sa ceinture. Ils marchèrent pendant bien une heure avant qu'une jeune fille du groupe, surement la plus jeune, tombe épuisée au sol.

Kari -épuisée-: Je peux plus..J'y arrive plus.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle, l'adolescent au teint basané la prit sur son dos et ils continuèrent sans dire un mot. Des indications étaient posées sur les parois de la caverne par les précédents visiteurs. Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient un peu plus, un homme arrivait de la direction opposée, d'instinct, la jeune fille en tête sorti son arme et la brandit au niveau de sa tête, ce dernier effrayé leva les mains en l'air tremblant.

Julyana -dure-: Qui es-tu?

Inconnu -effrayé-: Je..Je suis un évadé, je me suis perdu..Me faites pas de mal je vous en prit..

Julyana: Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu dis la vérité?

Inconnu: Je..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle lui avait tiré dans la tête sous les cris de certain.

Sora: Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

Julyana -neutre-: C'était soi lui soi moi. C'est un garde de l'armée d'Ilvan.

Taï: Comment tu sais?

Julyana: Son tatouage.

Elle se baissa, montra le tatouage sur son avant bras et fouilla sa dépouille pour trouver une arme qu'elle lança au jeune blond qui l'attrapa au vol et la rangea entre sa ceinture et son jeans en lambeaux.

Julyana: On continu.

Kari -proteste-: Non!

L'adolescente se retourna pour faire face à la jeune fille qui venait de descendre du dos de son frère pour se poser devant elle.

Kari: J'irai nul part avec quelqu'un qui n'éprouve aucun remord à tuer quelqu'un.

Julyana -dure-: Tu crois que ton avis m'intéresse? Reste là si tu veux c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de dormir. Défend toi bien seule.

Elle continua sa route sans mot dit, l'adolescent basané reprit sa sœur sur son dos sans protester et continua la route enjambant le corps inerte de l'homme qui venait d'être assassiné.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II: La haine au fond du regard.**

Voilà trois jours qu'ils marchaient sans répit, d'un accord en commun, ils firent une pause surprit que les deux adolescents en tête acceptent. La plupart était entrain de dormir, le jeune blond lui, aiguisait son couteau contre une pierre alors que l'adolescente aux yeux émeraude fumait une cigarette à l'écart attendant de reprendre la route. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir et lunette venait de se réveiller et savait pas quoi faire, il était le seul éveillé à l'exception des deux adolescents qui à chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient la bouche parlaient avec de la haine. Il décida finalement de rester assied dans son coins attendant que les autres se réveille. Ils n'allaient pas tardé à le faire, la jeune fille s'avança vers tout les corps étendus et les secoua avec sa botte pour les réveiller.

Julyana: Debout! On repart.

Aucun mot, elle récupéra la torche et commença à marcher sans laisser à ses compagnons de route une seule chance de protester. Ils se levèrent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient et recommencèrent à marcher vers l'inconnu.

T.K -s'adresse à Sora-: Tu penses qu'on arrive bientôt?

Sora -soupire-: Je l'ignore, Matt & Julyana doivent savoir mais je n'ose pas leur demander.

T.K: Je te comprend parfaitement.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, soudainement, la jeune fille en tête s'arrêta stoppant toute la troupe excepté l'adolescent blond causant l'interrogation générale.

Taï: Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

Julyana -le regard dur-: J'ai entendu du bruit, restez derrière moi.

Matt: Il manquerai plus que ça.

La jeune fille se retourna violemment vers l'adolescent le regard dur et sans mot dit sortie son arme en sa direction.

Julyana: Tu commences à me taper sur le système.

T.K: Arrêtez!

Le jeune garçon venait de ce poser entre son frère et la jeune fille dont l'arme était maintenant pointé droit sur lui. Elle eut un rire mauvais et un sourire narquois prit vie sur ses lèvres.

Matt: Dégage de là T.K.

En disant cette phrase, le jeune blond avait sorti son arme et l'avait pointé en direction opposée vers la jeune fille.

Matt: Il y a une personne en trop ici et il est temps d'y remédier.

Julyana: Ravit qu'on soit d'accord.

Personne n'osait bouger face à ses deux personne qui avaient perdu la raison, d'un accord en commun, le brun basané et la jeune rouquine passèrent chacun d'un de leur côté et prit chacun un des trouble faite par derrière à la gorge les forçant à lâcher leur armes respective.

Taï -tient Matt à la gorge-: Maintenant vous allez vous calmer!

Sora -tient Julyana à la gorge-: On ne sortira jamais d'ici si vous vous entretuez! Vous êtes les seuls à savoir vous battre alors battez vous contre les ennemis pas entre vous!

Les deux adolescents cherchaient à se défaire de l'emprise qu'avaient sur eux leurs compagnons.

Mais tout tourna de travers quand un coup de feu se fit entendre, que le corps du jeune blond tomba à la renverse sous les regard horrifié, défaite de l'emprise qui pesait sur elle, Julyana ouvrit le feu vers les militaires ennemi qui tombèrent au fur et à mesure, les coups de feu fusaient, elle tentait de survivre oubliant le corps gisant de l'adolescent à ses côtés, oubliant les cris de ce frère qui pleurait à chaude larmes. A la guerre comme à la guerre, la pitié n'existe pas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III: Nous ne vivons plus, nous survivons!**

Le jeune médecin était posé au dessus du corps souffrant de l'adolescent qui perdait son sang rapidement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait peur de toucher un nerf sensible et les minutes s'écoulaient sans qu'il ne puisse réagir.

T.K: Fait quelque chose bon sang!

Julyana: Je vais le faire.

Tous se retournèrent vers la jeune fille qui s'approcha du corps en sueur du blond. Elle sorti de la poche de ce dernier un couteau et de la sienne un briquet avec lequel elle chauffa la lame. Après coup, elle sorti de sa poche de vieux tissus.

Julyana: C'est parti.

Elle souffla légèrement et planta son couteau là où la balle avait fait son entrée, l'adolescent se mit à crier, elle le plaqua au sol d'une main le regard dur et continua son travail sous les regard écœurés de chacun, elle enfonçait toujours plus le couteau, élargissant la plaie puis le retira pour y engouffrer sa main, certains détournèrent le regard devant une telle horreur alors qu'elle ressortie la balle victorieuse un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle essuya la plaie avec les tissu et déchira le bas de son tee shirt pour faire un bandage à l'adolescent qui respira calmement pour se calmer.

Julyana: Prêt à repartir?

Matt -se relevant-: Toujours.

T.K aida son frère à se relever et le tenait sous le bras pour l'aider à avancer ne préférant pas protester. Si elle n'aurait pas était là, il serait mort. Alors il marcha sans rien dire, sans protester comme chacun d'entre eux. Alors qu'il releva le regard, il remarqua que la jeune fille boitait durement en tête de troupe. Il ne préféra rien dire par peur qu'elle ne s'énerve à nouveau.

Sora -à Julyana-: Tu penses qu'on arrivera bientôt?

Julyana: Avec un peu de chance, deux jours.

Taï: Et sans chance?

Julyana: Jamais. Ces tunnels sont de vrais labyrinthes, si on se perd une fois, on en ressortira jamais.

Taï: J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

Plus personne ne parla, les heures défilaient et ils marchaient sans arrêt potentiel, se rapprochant toujours un peu plus de la liberté. Mais le jeune blond toujours entrain de supporter son frère voyait bien que la jeune fille avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer, de l'arrière du troupeau, il entendait sa respiration irrégulière derrière tout les échos de voix. Juste pour une fois, il décida d'imposer son avis.

T.K -se stoppant-: On s'arrête ici pour la nuit.

Tous se retournèrent étonné du ton qu'avait prit l'adolescent, Julyana n'en fit rien et continuait sa route, il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le bras, elle se retourna violemment et le frappa au visage, il tomba au sol et releva le regard pour la voir, son regard était dur, meurtrier. Avait-il eut raison d'agir ainsi?

Julyana -dure-: Ne me touche pas, on ne s'arrête pas.

Comme seul réponse, il lui mit un coup dans la jambe, cette dernière tomba au sol en criant de douleur sous les regards étonnés de tous.

T.K -neutre-: Arrête de jouer la dure! Tu dois t'arrêter maintenant, si tu continu comme ça, on va devoir te porter et deux boulets sur les bras c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus pratique!

Elle le regardait durement et lui, soutenait son regard, elle se releva et commença à partir.

Julyana: Arrêtez vous si vous le souhaitez, moi je continu.

Sora -se pose devant elle-: Julyana, tu nous as aider tout du long, alors laisse nous t'aider à notre tour.

Julyana -la pousse-: Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide! Juste de tranquillité et de sortir d'ici au plus vite!

Matt: Julyana..

Julyana -se retourne violemment-: Quoi?

Matt -pointant la direction opposée de sa tête-: On est à la sortie.

Elle se retourna vivement et distingua au fond du tunnel un éclat de lumière blanche, un léger sourire orna ses lèvres et elle continua sa route le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait suivit de près par les autres évadés.

Elle y était, elle était dehors, tout autour d'elle n'était que misère et ruine, elle tomba les genoux aux sol épuisée. Elle regardait ce spectacle désastreux, elle n'était pas arrivé à temps, sans qu'elle ne le contrôle, des larmes dévalèrent son visage pâle comme la mort, quand les autres sortirent du tunnel ils ne reconnurent pas la base centrale, celle-ci qui n'était que verdure et bonheur était en ce jour détruite, plus rien ne subsistait.

Taï: C'est un cauchemar..

Julyana -se relève-: On doit trouver des survivants.

Taï: Et s'il n'y en à pas?

Julyana -toujours de dos-: Alors mon voyage s'arrêtera ici.

Ils parcouraient de long en large les ruines de la base, les corps étaient étendus, inertes et morts, des corps d'enfants, de vieillards..La jeune fille avait les poings serrés et le cœur au bord des yeux devant un tel massacre. Elle s'avança devant une baraque qu'elle ne connaissait que trop, la porte tomba en poussière, le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était une tragédie venue tout droit des enfers. Du sang était étalé sur les murs, les meubles était reversés, sous une bibliothèque on pouvait distinguer un corps, immobile, inerte..Elle ne s'y arrêta pas et monta à l'étage, dans le long couloir tout n'était que ruine, elle passa une porte et entra dans la chambre d'enfant, elle tomba à genoux face à ce désastre, laissa couler ses larmes et s'avança vers le corps froid d'une petite fille. Elle la prit dans ses bras et éclata en sanglot, la serrant contre son cœur comme si elle pouvait lui rendre la vie.

Julyana: Je suis désolé..J'ai essayé..Je te le jure..J'ai essayé..

Prêt d'elle trônait un cadre photo brisé dans lequel on pouvait la voir elle, souriante tenant dans ses bras une réplique d'elle même plus jeune, le sourire sur leur visage était le signe d'une vie heureuse..Elle s'allongea, le cœur lourd, sa petite sœur toujours dans les bras et se laissa bercer par la mort..Elle se laissa aller et dans ses rêves, elle lui tendait la main, une main protectrice, elle la prit et s'envola vers un autre monde, un monde où elle n'aurait plus à être forte jour après jour..Elle était enfin rentré auprès des siens..


	4. Chapter 4

**Épilogue.**

Le jeune homme blond se baissa et ramassa le cadre photo sur le sol poussiéreux de la chambre d'enfant, le regarda et le serra contre son cœur, il sorti rejoindre ses compagnons dans l'arrière cour où deux croix était déposée côte à côté, sur tout les visages, les larmes avaient tracées leur route, il posa le cadre entre les deux tas de terre et de ses doigts fin caressa l'image de celle qui l'avait arraché à la mort. Une larme solitaire coula sur son visage.

Matt: Merci...On ne t'oubliera jamais..

La vie est une chose fragile et parfois, un rien suffit à la briser..


End file.
